


Nothing's Gonna Stand In My Way

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of Soft!Dean, Aftermath of a Case, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Arrested Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Banned Together Bingo, Case Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Corrupt police, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a bit of an asshole, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Murder, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Soft Ending, Solo Hunt Gone Wrong, Worried Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men, solo hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Criminal Not Sorry.*~*It had been a shapeshifter. Not exactly difficult so long as you figured out who it was and had the correct bullets with you.More difficult when someone calls the police and gets you arrested for murder.Now he was handcuffed to the table in an interview room, waiting for someone to come in and interview him, and hoping that Cas and Sam wouldn't take too long to figure out something was wrong.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Nothing's Gonna Stand In My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hope you are all having an awesome week!!   
> Once again I question my decisions to upload fics at night.......  
> ANYWAY!!  
> Hope you like this....

Dean glared at the floor hardly believing that he'd been stupid enough to get himself into this situation. It had been a shapeshifter. Not exactly difficult so long as you figured out who it was and had the correct bullets with you.

More difficult when someone calls the police and gets you arrested for murder.

Now he was handcuffed to the table in an interview room, waiting for someone to come in and interview him, and hoping that Cas and Sam wouldn't take too long to figure out something was wrong. He was tired, having stayed up all night to stake out the shifter, and he was fairly sure he had a concussion from the fight, but he couldn't relax until he was safe again. Going on a solo hunt had been stupid, but hopefully they would come after him when he didn't call in for he nightly check in.

Until then he was stuck. In this dingy, damp, grey, boring room. A massive headache pounding at his skull. Alone until someone came in to interview him.

Hooray.

The door crashing open was all he needed to hear to realise that his quiet time was over, and it was interview time. He didn't really care, it wasn't like he could tell them the truth, but interviews still annoyed him. Mainly because he couldn't tell the truth. How was he supposed to answer questions when most of his answers would send the interviewer running for the hills.

"Alright then," the policeman said, clapping his hands together, "let's get started shall we." He sank into the chair across from Dean, the metal table rocking as he knocked it and causing Dean's handcuffs to pull on his wrists. Dean very much doubted that had been an accident.

"Don't I need a lawyer?" Dean asked his voice uncaring and bored, even as he panicked slightly inside. He didn't like this one bit, but he just needed to keep an act going for long enough for someone to rescue him.

"Officially," the policeman agreed cryptically, "but you're in here for murder, I doubt anyone's going to be going out of their way to protect you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "what happened to innocent until proven guilty?" he asked, tipping his chair onto its back legs. He could tell he was winding the police officer up already. Maybe this would make his life harder for now, but it would be worth it in the long run.

"That doesn't really apply when we have eyewitness evidence of you shooting Mrs Williams."

Dean cursed quietly under his breath, damn it, he hated eyewitness accounts. It is a lot harder to bullshit your way through a police interview when they think they know exactly what happened.

"I think it does," Dean pointed out, "Because even with eyewitness accounts, the jury still hasn't proclaimed me guilty, so I'm still innocent."

The police officer growled loudly and wow, Dean had gotten so much better at the while annoying police officers in the time since he was last arrested. He'd barely been in here five minutes and he already had his face pressed into a table and an annoyed looking man standing over him. This wasn't exactly making his headache any better, but hey, it wasn't going to kill him.

"No one likes a smartass," he muttered, causing Dean to snort.

"I'll have you know multiple people like my ass." Especially his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to mention that. Bringing Cas up while talking to a police man about whether he did or didn't murder someone would never be a good idea.

The police officer pressed him against the table even harder, clearly unimpressed with his statement.

"Shut. Up." he growled, "we need to start the interview."

Dean waved his hand, keeping his comments to himself for now. The longer the interview went on the longer he would be stuck in a room with this asshole, so he'd rather just get it over with.

The police man did his whole "interview with blah blah at blah blah," thing, before turning to Dean with an angry glint in his eye.

"Did you kill Jade Williams?"

"No," Dean answered easily, his voice steady. Sure, he did kill someone, well, something, but it wasn't Jade, even if it looked like her.

"What about the eyewitness account saying you did kill her?" The police officer continued, leaning forward in his chair as though he thought he finally had Dean cornered.

"Must have been hallucinating," Dean replied with a wave of his hand, "I may have been nearby, but I wasn't here when she was killed." That also wasn't a lie, the shifter killed her before Dean even got to town.

"You don't sound very sorry," the police officer pointed out, making Dean want to laugh. That guy was certain that Dean was the killer, but all he was doing was making himself sound like an idiot.

"I have nothing to be sorry for," Dean said easily, "I didn't kill Jade Williams." And sure, he'd done plenty of illegal shit, killed plenty of monsters and at least a few humans, and had many regrets, but he didn't regret any of the illegal things he'd done.

And okay, maybe that made him a criminal, but he wasn't sorry about being a criminal because most of those crimes he'd done to make the world better.

The police officer opened his mouth to say something more, probably to find some other way to word the fact he thought Dean was guilty and that was all that mattered, but before he could say anything the door to the interview room flew off its hinges, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Both of the occupants of the room swung their heads over to the door in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. However, while the police officer tensed up in shock, Dean relaxed back into his seat, a small smile on his face.

"Cas!" he greeted happily, "I don't suppose you could get me out of these cuffs could you babe?"

Cas rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but walked forwards anyway, freeing Dean from the table before turning his attention onto the police officer, wiping his memory of Dean ever being there. While Cas did that, Dean carefully destroyed the tape so they wouldn't have the audio from the interview either, even if his head did spin a bit as soon as he stood up.

"Sam is working on the CCTV," Cas explained, gently grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him along with him, balancing him in the process, "let's get you out of here."

They only had to wait in the car for a minute before Sam was out of the police station, tumbling into the driver's seat and starting to drive them back to the bunker. Normally Dean would be offended that Sam had gone straight for the driver's seat, as though he knew Dean was in no state to drive, but as it was Dean really wasn't drive ready and they really did need to get out of there.

Dean curled up in the back seat, his head pillowed in Cas' lap, and Cas' fingers running through his hair and he smiled. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!!  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
